


The Stories Death Tells

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: An unusual reaper and the telling of stories.





	

You wouldn’t expect Death to take form in a smiling boy in his late teens, dressed smartly in blacks and grays with a white flower (either a lily or an asphodel, I couldn’t tell) pinned on his double-breasted vest.

However, there he was, sitting at the foot of my bed during the last few minutes of my life. 

“It’s such a shame, really,” he replied, hints of an Italian accent in his voice. “You guys are always fun to hang out with, only to die minutes later. That’s why I always arrive early: so we can have a chat.”

“’You guys’… You mean, those that are dying?” I asked, unable to hide my surprise. In my twenty-three years of living, I’ve never seen anyone so happy. True, I’ve spent most of my life in my bed, and everyone I met were either distressed or full of pity, but it was relieving to see someone for once not say ‘You poor child’.

Death nodded, and happily at that. “Yep! You guys have such interesting stories. And you’re such good listeners too! I love talking with you.” He then gasped. “Wait, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet. Did I? No, I didn’t.”

I blinked in surprise. “Isn’t your name Death?”

The reaper laughed. Instead of sounding dark and husky, like anyone would’ve thought, it sounded light and happy. “Well, yes, it technically is. But it sounds kinda morbid when you guys keep calling me that, so I settled with Feliciano. Pretty name, no? I chose that name a _long_ time ago… And you?”

I didn’t even think of replying until Death -- no, Feliciano -- stared expectantly at me for a small period of silence. Sputtering, I replied, “Uh, Gilbert.”

“Gilbert…” Feliciano repeated, pondering on the name. “Hmm. I don’t I’ve ever met a Gilbert before. Although, I guess you don’t really meet a lot of Gilberts in Italy. I’ve only been in Germany for… Twenty-eight years? Maybe? Not really long.” He shrugged. “Anyway…” He grinned at me, looking cute and adorable. “You can ask any questions, okay?”

I nodded, although my mind was reeling to look for a question to ask. I wasn’t really allowed to ask questions; I’ve always been fed information whether I wanted it or not. Asking questions was useless, as the one I asked either dodged it completely or got stuttery in an attempt to say ‘I can’t answer that’.

Finally, I managed, “Why Feliciano?”

“Hmm?” He hummed distractedly, previously staring at something below my face, before glancing up. “Oh, my name? Ah yes, you guys usually ask that.” He laughed to himself before composing himself and refocusing on the question. “Well, it was a couple centuries… Probably three hundred years. Yeah, three centuries ago. Anyway, I was with this man as young as you, his name was Lovino. Gunshot in the collarbone, I believe.” He absentmindedly pointed to an area above his heart, right below his own collarbone. “He thought I was his dead brother. Said that it was his brother bringing him to heaven instead of hell, he was so happy.” Feliciano smiled somberly. “Lovino apparently was involved in some shady business, and that’s why he thought he was going to hell. That’s even how he died: he tried to swindle the other man involved in his business, and when that man found out, he shot at him in a dark alley and left him to bleed.”

He paused to take a breath.

“I cried that day, harder than I ever did before. It was so sad to see him go. Well, I had to make him go. Because, you know, I’m Death.” He shrugged. “So ever since then, in honor of him, I named myself after his brother Feliciano.” He cocked his head to the side, suddenly curious. “How about you? Do you have any siblings?”

“Siblings?” I asked, immediately thinking of Ludwig. My dear younger brother… “Yeah. A brother.”

“Oh, really?” Feliciano grinned, interest piqued. “What’s he like?”

I smile sadly. “Well…” Studious, serious. Secretly, though, he was caring and had a soft spot for cute things. He would rather stay inside and take care of me than go outside to play with the other kids. At times, he refused to leave my side, only persuaded by the fact that some rest might get me better. I was the reason he studied to become a doctor, just so there wouldn’t be a repeat of me. Yet despite his job, he still found the time to be with me, taking care of me. Ludwig was the only one who didn’t define me by my illness, but as his blood family. Despite his no-nonsense seriousness, he was my best friend and a better brother than I could ever be. “Well, Ludwig…”

Feliciano suddenly let out a whimper, sliding off the bed. “Oh, don’t cry! I’m sorry for making you sad, I didn’t mean to!”

As he searched for some tissues, I touched my face in surprise. Indeed, tears had started to stream down without my knowledge. Ah, right. After tonight, I’ll never see my brother again. No doubt, it’ll be years before I can meet him after his own death. He’ll have to move on without me for how many years--

A tissue box was promptly shoved in my lap, and I glanced up to see Feliciano smiling in a comforting way.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, removing a tissue from the box and giving it to me. “If you don’t want to talk about it, we can move on.”

“No, it’s fine,” I mumbled, wiping my face. Despite my wishes, more tears started to stroll down. “I just… I’m gonna miss him.”

“Yeah…” He sighed, truly sympathizing. “That’s always the hard part, parting with caring family… I can’t do anything about it, though.”

I nodded slowly. “Why… Why do I have to die today? I mean, I know I’m gonna have to die sometime soon… But… Can’t it be tomorrow? So I can at least tell Ludwig goodbye?”

Feliciano sighed again, this time with more despondent sadness. “The fact you can see me is proof that you’ll die soon. A role of a reaper is to collect the soul at the moment of death, so that the soul doesn’t turn into a ghost. Either way, you’ll be discovered dead by tomorrow morning.” He sat beside me, looking down. “It’s not fun being a ghost. You’re conscious of the world, but no one notices you. At least, when I collect your soul, there’s a possibility of you and your brother meeting properly in the future. You want that, right?”

I stayed silent for a moment, a thought coming to me. “Feliciano…” I started, unsure. There was a possibility of offending him if I asked him, but… “Are you a ghost?”

Feliciano glanced up in surprise, eyes wide. “Oh…” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away. “I-In a sense, yes. It’s true, no one except those close to death can die can see me… Th-Thing is, though, I never really lived a life before I became Death, so I’m not a proper ghost… But…” He took in a shaky breath. “It… It does get lonely, if you’re asking that.”

I nodded to signify I was listening, but Feliciano wasn’t even looking.

“That’s why… That’s why I talk to everyone. It helps with the loneliness, it does.” He glanced back at me. “It’s a lonely job, but it’s fun to talk to people. … Thank you.”

I grinned back. “You’re welcome.”

Feliciano sighed. “It’s been fun talking to you, Gilbert.”

“You too.” Was it time? 

Apparently so, as Feliciano gave a knowing smile as he stepped on the bed. “You’re in my top favorites, definitely. I know your brother will miss you. I will too.” He cast a hand to the side, and a scythe starting forming. “Goodbye, Gilbert.”

I smiled for the last time. “Goodbye, Feliciano.”

There was no pain when Feliciano brought down the scythe.

* * *

 

A knock. “Gilbert?” A few more knocks. “Are you awake?” One frustrated sigh later, the door opened. 

Ludwig paused at the entrance when he saw his brother’s still figure. A box of tissues sat on his chest, something Ludwig distinctly remembered not giving his brother last night. The sheets and blankets were slightly rumpled.

Ludwig pursed his lips, walking over to his brother’s bedside and setting the plate of breakfast on his night dresser. There, he saw that a fresh lily was also on Gilbert’s chest, over his heart. A soft smile was on his brother’s lips as well, something Ludwig hadn’t seen for years.

He checked Gilbert’s pulse. Nothing.

Gilbert had died peacefully, Ludwig realized. Thinking of what, he didn’t know, but it was obviously something that was enough to bring a rare smile on Gilbert’s face. With a heavy heart, Ludwig took a tissue and a pen, writing down:

_On October 3, 2016, 9:32, Gilbert Beilschmidt died peacefully in his sleep._  

He knew that that wasn’t the traditional procedure of writing down deaths, but it will do. Folding the tissue, he took another to wipe away his own silent tears. Ludwig got up, leaving the room to call a few people. He shut the door behind him.

Feliciano sighed in contentment, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Even if Ludwig didn’t see him, Feliciano certainly saw Ludwig’s actions. It touched him to see such a caring sibling.

He patted Gilbert’s leg. “See? He missed you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked the story!
> 
> This was supposed to be a Halloween story, with Death and all that, but I think it's fine posting it right now. 
> 
> Tell me what you liked about it! Or didn't like! I'm always up for some criticism. But otherwise, have a nice day!


End file.
